


早起小甜饼

by Starsunflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsunflower/pseuds/Starsunflower
Summary: 根据一张很喜欢的p图看图写话的，小学生文笔自己写写过过瘾，无剧情很短的小甜饼
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	早起小甜饼

**Author's Note:**

> 根据一张很喜欢的p图看图写话的，小学生文笔自己写写过过瘾，无剧情很短的小甜饼

“Haz！起床啦！”Louis的声音带着欢快传进卧室，Harry听到Louis的喊声酒窝漾了出来，但只是把被子拽上下巴把脸埋得更深了一点。

他还不打算起床。

Louis轻轻走进卧室，脖子上挂着粉红格子围裙，盖住白色T恤，

“hey babe，我给我们做了早餐呢。该起床了，我是说，你还记得我们今天要去唐卡吧？”

他俯下身子用两根手指拨开Harry耳边的碎发对着他的左耳轻声说。Harry感到一股热流迅速从耳尖窜到脚趾，

“…嗯…你居然做了早餐…” Harry没有睁眼，笑着嘟囔。

“所以你一定要吃。”Louis隔着被子拍了一下Harry的屁股，Harry却没有动的意思。

“emm不过现在不想起的话就再睡一会儿吧。”Louis妥协。  
但是Harry没有听到Louis离开卧室的脚步声，过了一会儿，Harry感觉到Louis重重地躺到他身边，他可以听见Louis的呼吸了。

“他不会睡着了吧？”

Harry听着Louis均匀的呼吸声，忍不住睁开眼睛，Louis钴蓝色的眼睛正专注地盯着自己，清澈的蓝色漾开一片温柔。

看到Harry还有点迷离的眼神透过祖母绿眼睛看向自己，Louis微微张开的嘴巴绽开一个好看的角度，露出两排整齐的牙齿，他收回认真的眼神，眼睛溢出笑意，

“你醒了”，他说。

“…你干嘛？”Harry见Louis这样盯着自己，有点疑惑自己哪里不对劲。

Louis舔了一下嘴唇，“你真好看。”他又换上了认真的神情，盯着Harry的眼睛说。

“Shit…” Harry清楚地知道自己绝对脸红了，他不知道为什么他们已经在一起这么多年了而Louis夸他的时候他还是会迅速脸红，就像他刚认识Louis那时，Louis目光在他身上的短暂驻足就可以做到。

Louis显然也看出来了。他笑了起来，“Well，也许我该多夸夸你，你脸红真是可爱极了哈哈哈！”

“Fuck you…”Harry伸手推了一下Louis的胸，感觉脸更热了。

Louis并没有就此停止他的注视，他的目光在Harry脸上的每一寸肌肤驻足，他伸出手，将Harry耳边的卷发别到耳后，指尖若即若离地滑过Harry绯红的脸颊。然后舔了一下嘴唇，闭上眼睛，倾身凑向Harry，柔软的唇瓣轻轻落在Harry额头，又移到眼睛，鼻尖，在刚刚每一处目光所及的地方，都落上一个吻。

Harry有点招架不住Louis突如其来的温柔，他双手放到Louis脖子后面轻轻摩挲，然后拉近彼此的距离，他半张着嘴巴，凑上Louis的嘴唇，从在嘴唇的舔舐，渐渐到对对方的吸吮，呼吸声在越来越激烈的吻中逐渐急促，低沉而破碎的呻吟不时从两人喉咙深处吐出，他们彼此都意识到他们现在随时可能再做一次爱。

“你可不想在仅仅八小时睡眠后让我再操你一次吧？”Louis分开了他们的吻，挑起嘴角说道。

“事实上我每一分钟都想让你操我，我操你也可以。”Harry用慵懒的语气回道。

“好吧，我也想，但你现在给我起来吃早餐。” Louis握住Harry的手把他从被窝里拽出来，  
“先欠着，回来还你。现在赶紧穿衣服去洗刷。”Louis揉了揉Harry乱糟糟的卷发，离开了房间。

“我等不及了。”Harry看着Louis的背影狡黠地笑了。


End file.
